


Night Out

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, Drunk victor, Inspired By A Pic, M/M, Porn, something like that, take a chance, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Yuuri's family have all gone to different locations for some relief time  leaving Victor and Yuri alone in the house. Victor gets drunk and things happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! First ever Victuuri porn, be kind. Comment, kudos, bookmarks are greatly appreciated. If there's any mistakes look past it i wrote this really late the previous night and i'm too lazy to edit it out. ENJOY!

Yuuri was in heaven. He had never felt such pleasure in his twenty-three years of life. They were left to take care of the house, him mother and father leaving to go on a trip far away and wouldn’t be back for a few days. Yuuri’s sister had taken the opportunity to unwind from the recently busy activities of the onsen and headed out with Minako and Yuuko for a girls night out.

Victor had been well-behaved for a few hours after everyone had left, sitting down and watching TV with the brown poodle in his lap, barking at the screen whenever something interesting happened.

Yuuri was in his room, reading one of his old books from when he was in high school. He was nearly done when suddenly his bedroom door flung open, Victor standing there, his cheeks flushed and swaying slightly using the door as support.

Yuuri was a bit confused by the older male’s expression and how his door had been opened.  Sitting up from his position on his bed, Yuuri opened his mouth to as the older male what was wrong when he got cut off by a pair of lips on his.

Surprised by the kiss, Yuuri opened his mouth for the older male’s tongue to slip in. His hands pushing on Victor’s shoulders, he broke away from the kiss and said, “You taste like alcohol.”

Victor giggled and flopped down next to Yuuri on the bed, turning to the younger male he nodded his head, his silver hair moving away and exposing his glazed over light blue eyes. Yuuri stood up only for a strong arm to grab his hand and pull him back to the bed.

Victor moved from his position on his back to push the younger male on his bed and climb over him, his hips pressing down on Yuuri’s. Victor leaned down, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s and said drunkenly, “I’m horny.”

Yuuri blushed furiously, trying to push the silver-haired male to the bed only for aforementioned male to grab is hands and pin them above his head. Using one hand to hold down Yuuri’s hands, Victor rocked his hips down on Yuuri, the latter letting a gasp at the sensation.

Victor continued grinding down on Yuuri, his grip on Yuuri’s hands not lessening, he moved up to Yuuri’s ear and bit the soft flesh, smirking when the younger male moaned lowly in his throat.

Removing Yuuri’s reddened ear from his mouth, Victor whispered directly into Yuuri’s ear, the sensation making Yuuri shiver, “Let me fuck you, Yuuri.” “Please.”

Yuuri was conflicted, the bulge in his and Victor’s pants wanted him to rid them both of their clothing and get on with it but another part of him was unsure, thinking it was the alcohol that was making Victor act that way.

“But, Victor, you’re drunk.” As much as Yuri didn’t want to say what he did, he knew he had to, “It’s the alcohol talking. Not you.”

Victor was slightly irritated at that. He said more aggressively, grinding his hips particularly hard on Yuuri, the latter moaning loudly. “I want to fuck you into the mattress. That’s not the alcohol saying that. It’s me.”

Yuuri blushed even more furiously, the red color reaching to his ears and down to his neck. He had never heard Victor’s voice like that. So rough… So sexy.

Victor asked, biting Yuuri’s ear once more. “Where’s the lube?”

“W-Why would you think i have lube in my room?” Yuuri stammered, wondering how the silver haired could possibly know about him having lube in his room.

“Remember the time I walked into you jerking off?”

Yuuri was sure he was burning up a fever with how red and hot his face was. The memory was something he had not wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Victor had walked into Yuuri jerking off one night when everyone was supposedly asleep. He had forgotten to lock his door and had been caught with his cock in his hand and a half-full bottle of lube on the bed. Seeing Victor standing at his door sent him over the edge and he ended up climaxing to Victor’s face.

They never talked about it ever since it happened, Yuuri thinking that Victor had forgotten the incident. He was clearly wrong. Yuuri caved, turning his head away from Victor’s. “In the first drawer.”

Victor kissed him on the cheek, releasing his hands and going to get the lube, he opened the drawer and found the lube where the younger male had said. Taking the bottle, he noticed he had left the door wide open; anyone could walk into Yuuri’s room and find them. Even though the thought of being caught was dangerously exciting, Victor walked to the door and closed it.

He walked back to Yuuri, removing the dark-haired male’s clothes in a few seconds his clothes following closely behind. Bending down, Victor kissed Yuuri, the latter opening his mouth and letting Victor explore and taste ‘round his mouth. The two broke apart when the need for air became dire, Yuuri asking the older male.

“No condom?”

Victor pulled away from kissing don the younger male’s neck, grinning widely, he answered Yuuri’s question. “No. I want you to feel me inside you.”

Yuuri blushed again, “Okay…”

It didn’t take long for Victor to prepare Yuuri, making sure the younger male was thoroughly stretched, he poured a copious amount of lube on his cock, making sure every inch was covered in the clear substance, he positioned himself at Yuuri’s hole, lifting the male up so that Victor’s front was on Yuuri’s back, he saw the soft pale skin of Yuuri’s shoulder and bit down on the younger male’s shoulder.

Yurri gasped at the sensation of Victor’s teeth on his shoulder, the bite hard enough to leave marks but not tear his skin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Victor’s thick cock slowly enter inside him. The Russian took his time entering the smaller male, pulling out when he was halfway only to slam back inside, seating himself inside Yuuri fully.

Yuuri was in heaven when Victor began thrusting, the older male knowing exactly where his sweet spots were and making sure to brush against them with every hard thrust. Victor thrust into Yuuri, hard and fast, bending the younger male for a better angle he went even faster and harder making Yuuri moan loudly, the sound echoing against the room.

Victor felt Yuuri was close to climaxing, his hole twitching and tightening around his cock. “About to come?” He teased the younger male, hitting his prostate with a particularly hard thrust making Yuuri moan even louder.

Yuuri managed to nod his head, his climax washing over him like a thousand waves, tearing him apart as Victor continued to fuck him through his orgasm. When Yuuri came off his climax, he realized he had climaxed completely untouched, the only contact his cock got was the grinding Victor did.

Victor thrusts began to slow; his climax hit him, as he thrusted as deep as he could go releasing his semen inside the younger male, thrusting a few times before pulling out and flopping down beside Yuuri.

Yuuri turned to say something to Victor only to find the male asleep snoring lightly. Smiling at the sight, Yuuri moved slightly, shivering at the feeling of Victor semen dripping down his thighs.

Bending down, he grabbed one of their discarded clothes and wiped away as much semen as he could and threw the shirt on the ground, reminding himself to wash the cloth later. Yuuri pulled back the covers and managed to roll Victor inside the bed and crawled in beside him, throwing the covers over both of them and falling asleep nearly immediately.

 


End file.
